custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of Creation (Generation 2)
The Mask of Creation is one of the three Legendary Masks of Power on Okoto. History The Mask of Creation was created many thousands of years ago. It is said to be made out of raw magic and solid gold, and it can grant the user unspeakable power. It was worn by the Mask Maker Ekimu, who forged many quality Masks of Power for the Okotans, causing them to favor them more that his brother's, Makuta. Ekimu's brother, Makuta, grew jealous of this popularity and decided to forge the strongest mask of all time, the Mask of Ultimate Power. Makuta donned the mask, the sheer power causing the island to shake and crumble. Ekimu realized what his brother had done and managed to knock the mask from his brother's face, causing a massive shockwave to roll across the land, sending both brothers into an endless sleep. The mask, along with the Mask of Control and the Mask of Ultimate Power, were lost to the island, waiting for a time when someone would come looking for them. Thousands of years later Makuta sent his minions, the Skull Spiders and their Lord, searching for the Mask. The Protectors summoned the Toa, who crash-landed on the island and began searching for the Golden Masks of Power to combat the Skull Spiders. Once the Toa found the masks, they defeated the Lord of Skull Spiders and then proceeded into the City of the Mask Makers to search for Ekimu. On the way they battled more of Makuta's servant, the Skull Creatures. The Toa eventually found the Mask Maker's tomb and revived Ekimu, but he said that Skull Grinder, another servant of Makuta, had stolen the Mask just before the Toa had arrived. They went to the Forge of the Mask Makers where Skull Grinder was going to destroy the Mask of Creation. Just as the Toa were about to challenge him, Kulta put on the mask, giving him unspeakable power. He quickly felled all six Toa in one blow, destroying their Masks of Power. Ekimu was busy reconstructing his Hammer of Power when Skull Grinder began to approach him. The Toa grabbed Kulta, almost completely powerless, in a desperate attempt to stop him from destroying Ekimu. The Mask Maker rebuilt his hammer and used it to repower himself, quickly defeating the servant of Makuta and allowing him to reclaim his Mask of Creation. Ekimu used the Mask to reforge the Toa's Golden Masks of Power and deemed them worthy. Appearances *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''A New Legend'' *''Endgame'' *''Lies in the Light'' Wearers *Ekimu *Kulta the Skull Grinder - Briefly Trivia *The Mask of Creation was featured on all the boxes for the 2015 sets in the top right corner after the BIONICLE logo. The Mask itself appeared in the set Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder. The set included a stand for the Mask. *The prototype for this Mask appeared in the top right corner of the Hero Pack. Category:Generation 2 Category:G2 Masks